Pokémon Colosseum: Second Chance
by TigerHawkBramble
Summary: After being disgusted with Team Snagem, Wes bombs the place and steals the Snag Machine. Though now, he has no idea what to do with it. And when he gets thrown into the job of being a hero of the Orre Region, he wonders if he really should of left Team Snagem. Me no own pokémon! Wow, terrible summary, it's better then it sounds I swear!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

All was quiet in the Team Snagem base in the middle of the desert, the only thing making noise was the caw of a Skarmory flying overhead and the chatter of Team Snagem members within the base.

"Hey!" a particular muscular man shouted angrily as he crossed his arms. He wore a red vest with no undershirt and had long, but skinny mustache and eyebrows. He eyed the group of Snagem in the room before finally asking, "Has anyone seen Wes?"

Everyone looked at eachother and shook their heads, until one snapped his fingers, "Oh, I saw him leave with Umbreon and Espeon." he replied, "I figured he was just gonna go train the brothers again Gonzap, so I didn't make any moves to stop him."

Gonzap's frown deepened but he nodded, "Alright, when he gets back, tell him to-" he broke off as an explosion sounded near the back of the base, "What the hell was that?!" he exclaimed as he ran down the hall, the other Snagem members following.

/./././././

"Too easy." a young man, around the ages of 16 and 19, said with a grin as he walked into the gaping hole in the Snagem base. He wore a dark blue trench coat and had sand-colored hair, along with black pants and a white line going over the bridge of his nose and extending to each sides of his face. His grin widened as he saw a black and red machine that could easily slip over an arm, and quickly grabbed it, "Umbreon, let's get out of here!"

The Moonlight pokèmon nodded and ran out of the base. Just as Wes was about to follow him, he heard, "Wes!" and quickly ran out, turning around and seeing Gonzap.

"Eat my dust old man!" Wes shouted as he caught up to his Umbreon and jumped into the floating vehicle he parked behind one of the large boulders, an Espeon waiting patiently for the two sat in the side car and was joined by Umbreon. Wes started the vehicle up and sped off into the distance, but not before leaving another surprise for Snagem. Another bomb.

Wes smirked as he heard the second explosion and put his metallic shades up, revealing his gold colored eyes. He looked at his two partners, "How's about we stop and get something to eat before continuing on with our little adventure to who knows where?" he asked them.

The two Eeveelutions nodded happily and Wes kicked it into high gear as he sped off into the distance, not noticing the Skarmory following them.

*Later*

"Looks like Outskirt Stand is right up ahead." Wes said as he slowed down before coming to a complete stop. He rubbed his eyes, "Okay, maybe I should have left my shades on while we were driving."

_"Got something in your eyes?"_ Espeon asked as he and Umbreon jumped out of the vehicle.

Wes shook his head no and looked around Outskirt Stand. It wasn't much to look at honestly. The only other thing in the small area was the locomotive that was incorporated into a rest stop for weary travelers. Wes and his partners had stopped here multiple times while out on missions to snag pokèmon and he had made quick friends with the owner, Alex.

He turned back to his two pokèmon, but raised an eyebrow, "Umbreon, where's your brother?" he asked the dark fox. Umbreon blinked and looked around, apparently just as shocked as his trainer. The dark fox spun around a few times before sighing and seeing his brother in the trunk of car with the ability to float in the air. Umbreon pointed with his tail and Wes sighed, "Espeon!"

Umbreon ran over to his brother and jumped into the trunk, _"Espeon what's up?"_ he asked.

_"There's something in this bag!"_ Espeon replied, _"I think it's a-"_ he broke off when two customers walked out of the broken down locomotive.

"Man! I'm stuffed!" the first man sighed happily. He had greenish-blond hair and a beanie on that made him look like he had mouse ears. Along with this he wore dark clothes, the only bit of light on him being the orange vest he wore.

His partner nodded his head, "Yeah! Eating after a good meal always tastes better after a job well done!" he agreed before noticing the two eeveelutions, "Hey! What do you two think you're doing! Get down from there!"

Wes chose this time to intervene, "Sorry about that." he said, shooing his two pokèmon off the trunk, "They tend to get a bit too curious at times."

"Yeah, well you should just keep a better eye on them." the second man said, still seemingly angry. He had flame colored hair and wore lighter clothes then his partner, but still pretty dark, only instead of gray, they were blue. The two said no more as he and his partner jumped into the car, driving off rather quickly.

Once they were gone, Wes turned to Espeon, "And this is why we never stick our noses into other people's business." he said as he walked into the locomotive, Umbreon right behind him.

Espeon frowned, _"If you would let me tell you what was in the bag, maybe we could have stopped them from getting away!"_ he shouted as he ran in, _"You aren't even listening to me are you!"_

**Oh my god, why can't I stick with one story!? Ugh, please forgive me, but I constantly lose drives to complete stories, then jump back to working on them. So, don't lose all hope for the other stories, if I still have readers anyway...  
**

***siiiiiiiighs* Even so, I got back into playing colosseum and decided, hey I'm gonna try to make a novelization of it! Ok, these are what I think for personalities, I'll put more in as more characters are introduced.**

**Wes- Sarcastic and prideful, but has his soft spots. Comes off as a jerk but is nice once you break the hard exterior.  
Umbreon- Calmer of the two Eeveelution brothers and is very laid-back.  
Espeon- Much more hyper of the two Eeveelution brothers, but can be calm when he knows the mood needs it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wes looked around the inside of Outskirt Stand and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The TV with moderate quality, people sitting at some of the booths and of course, the owner, Alex, behind his counter, washing glasses with the damp towel.

Alex noticed him walk in and smiled, "Wes, good to see you again. The usual right?" he asked, to which Wes nodded. Alex immediately went to prepare the small breakfast, "Pick any place ya want Wes." he said without turning around.

"Thanks Alex." Wes replied as he went back to the table in the back corner, only to raise an eyebrow in surprise when there was already someone sitting there. The person was male and he had odd pink hair, but with the fashion sense in Orre, Wes didn't decide to question it.

As he was about to turn to sit at the bar, the man said, "Hey, wait." Wes turned around slightly.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You're a pokèmon trainer aren't ya?"

Wes raised an eyebrow, "What of it?"

"Name's Willie, I was gonna ask to battle you, but now that I get a better look at you." Willie laughed, "I doubt I'd stand a chance."

"Oh, uh thanks." Wes said before grinning, "But, I'm always up for a challenge, so if you want to battle, I'm all for it."

Willie nodded, "Alright, I'll keep that in mind."

Wes turned back around and walked up to the bar, seeing his two pokèmon already eating and his food on the counter. Taking a seat, he began to eat and nearly choked when the news report came on.

"Sorry to interrupt your program, but this just in." the anchor woman said, "There was an explosion with Eclo Canyon. Because of this, police were dispatched to see what caused it and what a shock! It was Team Snagem's hideout that was blown up!"

At once, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the TV, listening with rapt interest, "Unfortunately, the hideout was already abandoned by the time police got there. Along with this, the cause of the explosion is unknown, but we will inform you as soon as we have more information."

Wes looked around as everyone started to chatter about the news report and he got up, placing some pokèdollars down, "Thanks for the food Alex." he said as he walked out, his pokèmon trailing behind him.

Not even off the plank to get into the locomotive, Wes heard Willie shouting for him to wait, the pink haired fellow running out soon afterwards, "What is it?" Wes asked, his hands in the pockets of his trench coat.

"Hey, I don't know why, but I suddenly got this overwhelming urge to battle you." Willie said with a smirk, "You still up for it?"

Wes looked down at the eeveelution brothers and they nodded eagerly, probably excited to burn off some of the energy they had after escaping from Team Snagem and Wes nodded, "Sure, I don't see why not."

"Alright!" Willie cheered as he walked into the cleared out area, "I'm all revved up and ready to go! So let's go Zig and Zag!" he exclaimed as he sent the two zigzag raccoon pokèmon out.

Espeon and Umbreon jumped out in front of the two Zigzagoon and waited for their trainer's orders, "What's the bet?" Wes called.

Willie made a thinking face before nodding, "How's about 240?" he asked and at Wes's nod, he quickly called an attack, "Alright, Zig, use Tail Whip on Espeon while Zag, you use Tackle!"

The first Zigzagoon, female by the looks of it, wagged her tail repeatedly while the other Zigzagoon, male, charged at Espeon, sending the psychic pokèmon back a couple of inches.

_"Alright, that one hurt a little."_ Espeon said as he shook the attack off.

Wes smiled, _Maybe this won't be a waste of my time. _he thought happily, before calling out an attack, "Espeon, Confusion! Umbreon, Bite!" he shouted.

The Sun pokèmon narrowed his eyes as he stared at the Zag, his eyes turning a bright blue, Zag looked around in shock as he was lifted off his paws into the air.

Zig, noticing her partner's dilemma, rushed to help him when Umbreon appeared in front of her, _"Don't forget about me!"_ he exclaimed as his fangs glowed white and he bit down on Zig with his crushing bite, causing her to cry out in pain.

_"Umbreon, toss her!"_ Espeon exclaimed as he let Zag drop to the ground and Umbreon tossed Zig into the air, causing the two to collide and land on the ground, swirls in their eyes.

Willie blinked in shock before rubbing the back of his head, "Man I was right." he said with a grin, "You are strong!" he returned the two pokèmon and handed over the 240 pokèdollars.

"Thanks." Wes replied as he knelt down to pat Espeon and Umbreon on the head.

"Hey, you should head to Phenac City." Willie said, "They have a stadium there full of tough trainers. It's not even that far from here." he continued as he pointed to the west, "Just head that way. No way you could miss it."

Wes considered it and nodded, "Sure, I've got nothing better to do." he said as he hopped onto his Motorbike (1), Umbreon and Espeon jumping into the sidecar, "See ya Willie!"

Willie waved a good-bye as Wes drove off, though he raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Now that I think about it, he looks awfully familiar." he said to himself, "Though, when I think about it, I get a feeling of fear growing in my stomach."

**(1) Um, what the heck is that thing even called?! Cause I have no clue whatsoever. If anyone's got a better name for it then Motorbike, unless you all think that sounds fine, I'd be willing to take some suggestions.**

**Also, what should I do with pokèmon battles, cause we all know that most of the time in Pokèmon, the battles are laughably easy, but I want to make them somewhat interesting. So, should I just describe what happens for non-important battles (Dual Square since all you do is just snag the shadow pokèmon there) and actually type out the important ones (Miror B. since he's an admin)?**

**I don't know, I'll let you all decide. So hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wes raised an eyebrow at the scene before him, as it certainly wasn't what he was expecting. What Wes was expecting was that he would arrive in the glorious Phenac City was that he would be greeted by some of the townsfolk before they would go on with their business, he would ask about the stadium and be on his way.

But nope, that's not what he got at all. What he got were the same two people from back at Outskirt Stand, standing at the main entrance, arguing with eachother and holding a bag between the two.

Normally, Wes couldn't have cared less and would have left it at that, but when he got a closer look, he saw that the bag was moving, or squirming trying to get out of the grip of the two, and it didn't help with what he heard the two shout at eachother.

"Hey! Get a tighter grip on this thing dammit!" the flame headed man exclaimed.

"Yeah, you say this, but it's hard to hold onto this thing!" the second man wearing the hat replied, "Settle down in there! Just got a little while longer."

Wes was about to ask just what was in the bag when a voice exclaimed from the bag, "Help! Someone get me out of here!"

"Crap! That tape didn't keep her yap shut!" flame hair said in shock before noticing Wes, "Did that kid hear all that!"

Wes narrowed his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets, "So, what's in the bag?" he asked cooly.

Dropping the bag, which let out an audible "Ow!" the two walked over to Wes and flame head frowned, "Looks like you heard something you weren't supposed to hear, guess we better make sure you don't go running off and telling anyone." he said, tossing two pokèballs in the air, "Whismur!"

Wes frowned in annoyance, apparently fate just didn't want him to go to the stadium and he sighed, "Espeon, Umbreon!" he shouted, sending the two pokèmon out.

The Eeveelution brothers looked at their opponents and back at their trainer, _"Really Wes? These guys are weaker then those two Zigzagoon and even they weren't that strong!"_ Umbreon exclaimed looking back at the two Whismur, who seemed to frown in annoyance.

_"Don't complain big bro, let's just have some fun with them."_ Espeon replied as he waited for Wes's orders.

The man introduced himself as Folly and with the bet of 500 pokèdollars, the battle began with the two Whismur opening up with Uproars.

The Sun and Moonlight pokèmon put their ears back in annoyance and at Wes's order, began to attack, Espeon using Return and Umbreon using Secret Power.

The first Whismur went down with one hit by Return while the other barely hung on, though it did become confused.

Wes frowned as he waited for two see whether or not the Whismur would hit itself, and grinned when it did, knocking itself out. Folly stared in shock as he returned his Whismur, "T-This guy's strong…" he gulped.

Sticking his hands in his pockets, Wes walked up to him, "Hand over the 500 pokèdollars." he said threateningly.

Folly backed up a little and was about to make a break for it with his partner when the Eeveelution brothers growled angrily and the townspeople came over to see what was going on, "Folly, we gotta bail." his partner said.

"I know that Trudly." Folly snapped and once someone shouted "kidnappers!" Folly shouted, "Let's bail!"

Trudly nodded and ran off while Folly followed, though not before getting a good look at his face, and his eyes widened in realization and he dropped the money as he ran by, telling Trudly who he was, though Wes didn't bother to hear.

He gathered up the money and was about to head in until one of the townspeople that ran over to see what was going on started to try to untie the bag, "I think there's a person in here!" he exclaimed before frowning, "Man, this thing is really tight." he looked over at Wes, "Hey, can you give this thing a tug from that side?"

Wes stopped mid-step and mentally frowned, letting out a small sigh as he walked back over and grabbed the side of the rope, "Fine, ready?" he asked, once the kid nodded, he exclaimed, "Pull!"

After a few good tugs, the rope came undone and Wes stood up, before feeling his face heat up at the face before him.

The person in the bag was a girl, she had fiery red hair in twin pigtails, a purple shirt with a blue coat over it, a short white skirt and pink boots. That wasn't what Wes was staring at though. What he was staring at were her clear, blue eyes, which in turn, were staring at his spun gold colored eyes.

He shook his head and got up, she was alright and that was all that mattered. So he turned to leave when the girl said, "Are you the one that helped me out of that mess?"

When Wes didn't answer outright, the kid exclaimed, "Man! You should have seen him! His Eeveelutions took out those Whismur in one hit!" he shouted, his Castform nodding in agreement.

The sandy haired teen rolled his eyes, _Those Whismur weren't worth my time, the Zigzagoon were simply because there wasn't anything I was hurrying to get too. _he thought as he turned to leave when the girl asked for him to wait again.

"Um, my name is Rui, and by any chance would you happen to know where I am?" she asked him.

"Phenac City." Wes replied curtly as he tried to leave for a third time and was coming close to his breaking point when Rui stopped him again.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but I need to know." she started, "Were those two using a strange pokèmon?"

That caught his attention, "Strange pokèmon?" he repeated, "In what way?"

Rui shook her head, "Never mind then." she said, turning to the lady who came over during the commotion, "Is there anyone here I could talk to about that?"

"Yes, the mayor Es Cade." she replied, "His house is over there. He should be able to help you out."

Rui nodded happily and turned to Wes again, "I hate to ask this, but would you mind escorting me over to the mayor's house?" she asked, "I really don't want to run into those two again, and plus I don't have any pokèmon…"

Wes blinked in shock, _No pokèmon in Orre?_ he thought in shock, _That's the strangest thing I've ever heard!_ But, without thinking about it, he nodded, "Sure. But after that, you're on your own. I've got things I need to do."

Rui smiled gratefully and nodded, grabbing onto Wes's arm and hugging it, "Thank you so much!" she said happily, not noticing the Wes's flushed face.

He awkwardly cleared his throat and shouted, "Get off of me!" before walking off, "Come on let's get this over with."

Rui blinked at the outburst but nodded, running after him. The two Eeveelution brothers grinned as they turned to one another, _"Someone's got a little crush doesn't he?"_ they both asked at the same time.

"Shut up you two!" Wes shouted angrily as the two laughed as they ran up to him.

**Alright, Chapter 3! This is going smoothly. Let's hope it stays that way.**

**Michael: Hi everyone!**

***blinks* Michael? What are you doing here?**

**Michael: I wanted to see what you were doing! You told me you would be typing up-**

***covers his mouth* SHUT UP! No one needs to hear about that!**

**Michael: Ok, ok!**

**Where's Leo?**

**Michael: Jovi's playing with him, Plusle and Minun.**

**Alright… They better not appear out of nowhere like you. Oh well, cya next time on PC: SC!**

**Character Bios:**

**Rui- Stubborn with a bubbly personality, though can be quiet intimidating when mad, though not as scary as Wes.**

**Folly and Trudly- The two certainly aren't the brightest, but can be quiet formidable when they actually use their heads.**


End file.
